As the term suggests, a bumper sticker is commonly adhered to a surface of a vehicle, such as a bumper thereof, and is left in place until the message on the same is weather beaten, out of date or in need of removal for some other reason. Then the sticker is removed, commonly by using a razor blade or the like to scrape it off of the surface and then a solvent to remove any adhesive remaining on the surface. The bumper sticker may also be removed to replace it with another sticker which has a new and more desirable message. In fact, many vehicle owners replace the messages on their vehicles at frequent intervals, and each time they are confronted with the task of scraping off the old bumper sticker and cleaning the surface under it to make room for the new sticker.